


Severus and the Blast

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2011, Alternate Universe, Community: fandom_stocking, HP: EWE, M/M, No DH, No HBP, Non-explicit Shower Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do to give your lover a special Christmas gift?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus and the Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts), [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for Firefly124! Why? Because I can! Happy Holidays, Firefly124"!
> 
> Original posts @ LJ: [Part One](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/137625.html?thread=1943449#t1943449) & [Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/137625.html?thread=1943705#t1943705)

**The lengths a wizard will go to for the werewolf in his life.**

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**  
**  
Disclaimer:  
 _The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life._

_This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country._

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

A hand emerged from the rubble of a blasted house, wand clutched firmly in its spindly fingers. A muffled spell lifted the bulk of the rubble off of the body attached to the wand and Severus Snape drew in a full breath for the first time in half a day. The floating cinderblocks and wood shot off toward the west and then abruptly stopped and dropped into a shadowy depression. Again and again, the wand waved and broken bits of building were removed to the former depression.

Once the building was off his legs, Snape stood up, wavering in the pale light of an almost full moon. Snow began drifting down out of the night sky, almost as if Nature herself was offended by the damage done. Severus snarled wordlessly at the sight and dragged himself from the remains of No. Twelve Grimmauld Place. He should have known that the Black family would booby-trap the damned thing!

“Snape! Severus! Severus Snape!” Different voices called out for him and Bluebell lights floated over the devastation.

“Harry! I see him!”

A blurry form bounded out of the darkness only to barely stop before crushing Severus against a tatty cardigan. “Severus! Oh, I thought I’d lost you!” Hands were smoothing over his robes, nails getting caught in the blasted holes, and then they were tilting his face up for a flurry of kisses. 

Severus sighed and then wilted against his lover, returned every kiss out of five. When he caught his breath, Remus cast _Mobilicorpus_ and levitated him over the worst of the foundation stones until they could stand on the street. Auror Potter scrambled behind them, calling out questions that Severus wouldn’t answer until he’d gotten the dust and smoke out of his throat with several warm brandies.

“Snape! Snape, damn you!” Harry skidded to a stop, a streak of soot on his left cheek. “Are you all right? Do you know what happened? Do you need a mediwitch?” He stopped to take a breath and as he opened his mouth, Severus turned within Remus’ arms and stared him into silence.

“Brandy, a shower, someplace comfortable,” Severus grated out. He let his head fall back onto Remus’ shoulder. The snow fell faster, small drifts collecting at their shoulders.

“Meet me at the cottage, Harry. In an hour,” Remus said just before he Side-Along Apparated to the cottage where he spent his full moons.

Once inside, Remus efficiently stripped Severus and bundled him into a warm shower. He stripped himself as well and stepped in behind Severus, wrapping his arms around the man with a soft murmur. “This wasn’t how I planned on spending Christmas, but you’re in my arms…that’s all that matters,” Remus whispered against Severus’ damp ear.

“Soap me up, will you?” Severus passed the bar of shea butter soap to Remus and propped himself against the wall, legs spread invitingly. Remus took the unspoken invitation and soon his slick hands were bringing Severus off as he rubbed his cock along Severus’ crease. 

“Shall I?” Severus asked. Remus pulled him closer and brought himself off with a grunt. “Well, then, we should rinse, I should drink, and then you should rein in Potter,” Severus said with a light laugh.

“Gods, I love you, you cool bastard!” Remus said as he turned Severus under the water. They washed each other, Remus paying particular attention to bruises and scrapes that hadn’t been on Severus’ body that morning. Soon, they were toweled off and dressed in comfortable clothes when Harry stepped through their warded Floo.

“You look better than I expected, Snape.” Harry still had the smear of soot across his cheek, but he was grinning. “We found the source of the explosion, if you’re interested.” Harry sat on edge of his seat. When Remus nodded and Severus sipped his brandy, the words tumbled out. “There was hidden vault in the foundations, filled with Dark Arts objects. It seems that when Snape started removing the bat’s portrait and the house-elf heads, it set off a cascading effect. The DA objects became overly full and kaboom!” Harry slapped his hands together.

“Now, why were you doing it on the Winter Solstice, Snape?” Harry asked.

“Why wouldn’t I, Potter?” Severus sipped at his brandy and then rolled his eyes. “I wanted to give Remus a Christmas present, is that what you wanted to hear? The Solstice is a powerful time and it boosted my spellwork.” Severus slanted a look at Remus. “Boosted it far too much, but oh well! We’ll have a good place for a new home.”

Remus reached over and grabbed Severus’ hand, ignoring Harry’s snickering. “You have the soul of a romantic, Severus. Thank you.”

Glaring at Harry until he shut it, Severus turned to Remus and smirked. “That, and I have a werewolf in my bed. That’s the best gift I ever gave myself.”

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
